


The Clock Mucking Around

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Gloves, Human Tony, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Shirtless, Smut, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony found the time and place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Mucking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of/inspired by these images:  
> http://rebloggy.com/post/don-t-hug-me-i-m-scared-dhmis-tony-the-talking-clock-dhmis2/74026445278
> 
> The images are not mine.  
> Beware: this is barely edited.

Your hands are pinned down onto your soft bed by two gloved hands, two  _ clock _ hands,  _ Tony's _ . He doesn't waste any precious time before he nips at your neck, his tongue lapping in places and his light, tickling breath.

 

You ask, “Tony, dear, are you sure you have time to muck around?”

 

After one last long lick, Tony looks up at you. “There's a time and a place for mucking around, y/n.” He lifts his left hand up to his mouth, releasing your right. The very end of the glove on one of his fingers is bitten on, and ever so slowly, Tony uses his mouth to take off his glove seductively while saying, “And that place is here; that time is now.” A look like that made you painfully hard under your jeans.

 

Tony had entered your room shirtless but with pants, which was adding a great deal to your arousal. You slide your hands against his toned chest, feeling the rock hard muscle underneath before going lower to something else that was hardening. While your hands massage the clock’s length over his boxers, Tony does not hesitate to reach down your pants and grab your human cock directly, causing you to give a cry. “Haa!”

 

He strokes you in a way that makes you impatient. You buck your hips in the opposite direction his hand is moving in hope for some extra friction and ecstasy. You beg, “Oh god, Tony. Please...fuck me, please.”

 

He merely chuckles at you. “My, my. How vulgar. I just might have to _ punish  _ you.” Just as he says this, he wraps his fingers around the base of your cock, preventing you from cumming.

 

You squirm around, trying to get out of his grip but to no avail. At first, Tony's right hand releases your left and his index finger brushes up and down your hardness. It makes you shiver. After his glove comes off in the same fashion as the other, he sticks his digits in your mouth, muffling your moans and coating his fingers in your saliva. With a satisfied ‘hmm,’ Tony takes his fingers back out of your mouth and places one in front of your behind’s entrance.

 

_ Woah, woah, woah. Woah. How far are you going with this with your finger as a cockring, Mr. Clock?  _ Of course you didn't voice these thoughts _ exactly _ . Instead, you sarcastically say, “For how long are you going to keep me from cumming, ya clock bastard?”

 

Once more, he chuckles. “Again, _ vulgar _ ,” says his mocking sing-song voice and the grip on you only tightens.

 

He jams one of his coated fingers into your ass, eliciting a cry from you. Before you realize it, Tony starts putting more fingers into you until he stops at four. Only when he hits your prostate do you notice how much he's put into you. From the moan you let out, Tony knows exactly where to push his fingers into. He presses the bundle of pleasure nerves repeatedly, amusing himself with your reactions.

 

The feeling of his fingers that couldn’t be compared to the feeling of his length drives you crazy. You want his dick inside you so badly. And you know exactly what to do to get that.“Please. Please…give it to me, Tony. I want you in me…” You half-wimper, half-beg, completely sure that your face is going through every shade of red.

 

Seeing you beg amuses Tony further, but he decides to give you what you need. Pulling down his boxers, you notice Tony's arousal is coated in his own pre-cum, providing a sufficient lubricant. Once lined up with your hole, he thrusts himself in.

  
The feeling of finally having his hot length inside you after the teasing is just too good. Ecstacy attacks your body in wave after wave when he rams into your prostate. You moan, almost unable to close your mouth. When Tony spurts his seed inside of you, you can hardly stifle your cries and soon after you cum as well. Both of you are still on your high when you separate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz I thought it would be erotic.


End file.
